Parabatai
by demoforce
Summary: JUst A Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

before the story starts, I don't own the shadowhunters Cassandra Clare does

Prologue

Idris. may 5, 2015

It was the parabatai ceremony for Lucien Redoran and MacKenzie Altmer. Lucien was a young man at the age of fifteen. Black haired and lean he was exceedingly fast of the two he disliked being outside the most. "Why not just train inside?" Is what he always said. He prefered to be called Lucas. Lucien is too hard for most people to say was his excuse. MacKenzie was 14 and was blonde with some sizable muscles for his age. He took extra care of his pectorals. First thing the women look at he says, Lucien just calls them his man boobs.

After putting on the ceremonial white gear they started to head to the council room where they were going to perform the ceremony of parabatai. As they were walking to the council room, Lucas looked bothered, so Mackenzie asked "Dude, you good? You look like you need to let go of something." Lucas then glanced at MacKenzie " Yeah Mac." (most people called MacKenzie, Mac) " It's just that I feel guilty that I didn't know my parents, it's like they were strangers to me. I live with my uncle. My mom was a mundane and my dad was stripped of his Marks, you know that it's illegal for Nephilim to love and marry a Mundane. Also the Clave approved that I can only visit them at their house in California on holidays. Then I received a letter from the Inquisitor that they both died in the during the Dark war because my dad was part of the Circle with Valentine Morgenstern and Sebastian wanted to finish my dad off before he turned some of the ShadowHunters into Dark ShadowHunters. I don't know what I should feel, if I should be furious or crying in my bed like a baby wailing for his mom."

"Ok, you know I never met your parents or knew them at all but I do know this," Mac cleared his throat "that you should honor them, that they died to protect you from Sebastian's army."

"Your probably right and I shouldn't really worry right now because we are becoming Parabatai," Lucas said looking more cheerful.

Soon they arrived at the council room where the ceremony was being held. The council room was a huge cathedral looking room with a ceiling that seemed to reach to the heavens it was so high up. Then as they entered a voice said "The Ceremony of the Parabatai has commenced"

The ceremony of Parabatai is where there are three circles that are on fire, one in the middle and two beside it, where both Nephilim are standing in the circle. Then they step through the fire and meet in the middle to say the oath. "Entreat me not to leave thee, or return from following after thee, for whither thou goest I shall go and whither thou lodgest I shall lodge. Thy people shall be my people, thy God my God. Whither thou diest, I shall die, and there I will be buried. The angel do so to me, and more also. If aught but death part thee and me." After saying the oath the two Nephilim will draw on each other, the parabatai rune. After Mac and Lucas executed this ceremony Lucas looked up to the piers, and saw two other Nephilim as witnesses, "huh, I wonder if they might become Parabatai one day" Lucas said.

After that they went back to there institute in Edmonton, Alberta, Canada. The institute looked like a broken down, old church to the ordinary mundane eye but since they were Nephilim it looks like a normal old church from the middle ages. Then they entered through huge doors that only Nephilim blood can open. Thankfully they didn't have to cut themselves to open it everytime they wished to enter. "Ahh I am so glad to be out of there" Mac said. The Silent Brothers give me the creeps" Indeed the Silent Brothers with their sewn shut eyes and mouths and their voluminous parchment robes where enough to give some full grown men the creeps.

As they headed into the kitchen Lucas' little sister, Serenity looked at them with newfound awe. Serenity was 12 years old and a brunette with fair skin. "Wowowowow you guys are _Finally_ Parabatai. That is soooooooo coooool! I wanna have a Parabatai when I grow up!" "Ugh serenity don't be so _annoying_ " Lucas said. " _Fiiiiine"_ she said and happily skipped away. "By the Angel she's totally infernal, I wouldn't be surprised if she was half demon!" Lucas said. Mac chuckled and said "I wouldn't be surprised if she was more than half"

A couple hours later Lucas' uncle, Varen Redoran came into Lucas' bedroom with two boxes. Lucas' bedroom was a comfy and cozy space, furnished with a couch, table, bed and nightstand. It was roughly 10 x 8 meters with 4 meter tall ceiling. Mac's observant eye saw the air holes first. "What are those?" He asked. Varen replied "Falcons. They are my gift to both of you. These falcons are exceedingly intelligent and can be trained to do almost anything. Oh yes and they are sisters, kind of like the birdlike female versions of you now that you are Parabatai. Have fun" Varen walked out of the room after setting down the boxes on the desk in the bedroom. "Dibs on calling mine Clary" they both said in unison. "Shoot!" Mac yelled. "Why don't we just not use any celebrity names ok? Said Lucas. "Fine" Mac replied. "Well… We might as well start training them." Lucas said


	2. Chapter 2

Lucien

January 18, 2018

 **My favorite thing to do is to train with my Parabatai.** Today we are training in the training room doing some weaponless duals. The training room is probably the most modern looking room, just like the one gym I have been to. Except with a lot more weapon related things and a lot less treadmills. Mac and I were in the fighting ring, slowly circling each other. Both of us had our fists up and were ready to clash with each other. Mac however, wasn't ready for me to strike him on his left shoulder with my right fist, then switching to my left fist to strike his other shoulder, after I finished him off with a push kick, knocking him down to the floor. Then I looked over where he was lying with a grin on my face and said. " Dude, your trolling."

The tutor, Jasper Highglade, (famous because of his parents and because of his amazing teaching ability) looked away from Scarlet Wayweather, a ShadowHunter on her travel year from honduras, over to me. "What does _trolling_ mean?" He said. Turning to look at him I said. "Oh, trolling is a mundane word for failing really badly and" Then I got cut off by Mac punching me on my jaw, which almost sent me to the floor. Then he said "now look who's trolling."

"Very funny, Mac," I said while I was rubbing my jaw. Jasper looked at both of us with amusement and said. "Ok, that's enough, for now, you two, practice your throwing knives." So we took a break and went to pick up knives for the target and put them in our belts. I went first, there are five targets in total the goal is to hit all the targets dead center before thirty seconds would pass, So I took out a knife from my pocket and lined it up to the target, then I signaled Mac to start the timer with his iPhone.

As soon as he pressed the button I threw the knife at the target, it soared like my falcon diving down to catch its prey, the knife hit the target dead in the center. After the knife hit the center I immediately took out another and threw it and landed dead center, ten seconds left, I took out three knives and threw all of them simultaneously at all three targets the knives landing dead center. "And Time." Mac said as soon as his phone started to vibrate. After I finished I took out the knives from the targets. Mac walked to the first one and took out a knife and said to me. "How do you three in a row like that? but before I could answer, an emergency siren from the perimeter ward that told us there was a gathering of demons in close proximity to the Institute.

"Crap, demons. Draw my runes?" Mac asked me. "Only if you draw mine." I said with a wink. "Just draw some strength and blood regeneration runes for now. I'm better in the thick of it." Mac said. After drawing each others runes we ran to get our weapons. Mac got his normal two seraph blades and I got my bow and throwing knives. As a second thought I grabbed one seraph blade.

As soon as we got out, fifteen demons were outside surrounding the whole institute. "Great, Mantids." Mac said with urgency in his voice. "Those are the ones that look like praying mantis, right?" I said. "Yeah" Mac replied. Mac ran right into the middle of the fight and started hacking and slashing away. I ran to a tall rock and started sniping away with my bow. I noticed with fear in my heart that Mac was being snuck up on. "Mac!" I yelled and shot an arrow at the demon. But at the same time, Mac flipped backwards over the demon. I saw in slow motion the arrow reaching the demon " _and MacKenzie"_ I thought. Thankfully the arrow thudded into the demons head and Mac landed safely. Mac threw his blade at the last demon and it found its mark in it's head. "Dude you can't scare me like that. My arrow came _this close_ to you head." I said. "Well, I guess it's good I jumped as high as I could Lucas." Mac said with a huge grin lighting up his face. "Ah geez man go get yourself fixed up… Actually, since we are Parabatai I'll do it for you" I said chuckling. After drawing the iratze healing rune on him we went our separate ways to change. "See you soon bro" Mac said.

I was in my room changing into my normal clothes when a fire message appeared in my room. and I read. " _You are of my blood Lucien Redoran. Your father wanted you to achieve glory so he went to a shadow market. He found me there by luck and asked me for some blood. I gave him two pints in exchange for a sip of his blood. I have recently heard that your parents have been deceased for quite awhile and I just wanted to tell you. If you want you can come and see me at Leva Cafe in downtown Edmonton late at night. Send me a message when you wish to see me. Send it to the address 2444 24th street. P.S. Your sister has about a quarter of it._

 _Mistress Blanche Allen_

I went outside of my room and called Mac to tell everyone to meet me in the library.


	3. Chapter 3

**MacKenzie P.O.V**

 **Feeling great after the battle** and the iratze Lucas put on me, I was walking up to my room, twirling my stele. Walking up the stairs covered in lush carpet a thought came to my head. " _Wow… That was my first battle with my Parabatai. Cool."_ I walked into my room, a spacious area with a desk and bed along with a couch in it. It was around the same size as Lucas' room, maybe a bit smaller. I tugged on my black jeans and threw on my favorite tie-dye shirt. Over that I put on a hoodie and zipped it up halfway leaving the hood down. Going into my bathroom (each bedroom has one attached) I started to fix my luscious blond hair. It was a buzz cut on the sides and back but around 4 inches long on the top. I smeared some cream onto my hands and ran it through my hair. " _Perfection"_ I thought. I was about to hang up my fluffy cyan towel which I accidentally left on the floor when Lucas yelled at me to get everyone into the library. "It's urgent" He yelled.

After rounding up everyone I ran into the library and almost knocked over Serenity. "Sorry" I gasped and ran straight in. "Lucas, whats happening?"

"I just got a letter from a warlock. I have no idea how it got in but that's not my point. It contains a letter from a certain _Mistress Blanche Allen._ " Lucas said. "Do you guys want me to read it?"

"By the Angel of course we do." I replied. "Ok" Lucas replied. "Here goes. _You are of my blood Lucien Redoran. Your father wanted you to achieve glory so he went to a shadow market. He found me there by luck and asked me for some blood. I gave him two pints in exchange for a sip of his blood. I have recently heard that your parents have been deceased for quite awhile and I just wanted to tell you. If you want you can come and see me at Leva Cafe in downtown Edmonton late at night. Send me a message when you wish to see me. Send it to the address 2414 24th street. P.S. Your sister has about a quarter of it._

 _Mistress Blanche Allen"_ "Dude that's… Oh by the angel I have no words…" I said weakly. Jasper looked up and said "Do you think it is the truth? And do you think she is setting a trap." Lucas reached behind his head and scratched his neck and said "I… I honestly don't know what to think. I wouldn't even think this possible" "Well" I said. " I guess Serenity has a" I was then cut off by Lucas saying "Wait… WHERE IS SERENITY?!" "Ohhhhhh crap." I said. "Ahhhh we have to find her! SERENITY! WHERE ARE YOU!" Lucas bellowed. "Run we have to find her! I yelled.

After running outside Lucas yelled at us to split up. He told everyone to search the premises and the surrounding area. But to me he said "We are going to 2414 24th street. Do you wanna drive?"

"You know I do" I replied.

Driving to the address was quick and easy. When we got to the house it was dark inside with the curtains closed. The houses lawn wasn't kept in shape and the air had a foreboding sense. "I don't know about you brother, but I sense that we need to be careful."


End file.
